


Tastes Sweet

by pekobuki_trash



Series: Fics I wrote after spinning a wheel [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Again not a tag wtf, Background Ikusaba Mukuro, Background Kirigiri Kyoko, F/F, Hina almost dies but its okay Celeste catches her, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, Ludenberg Celestia Centric, Making Out, Useless Lesbians, Weddings, gays, its just really gay, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekobuki_trash/pseuds/pekobuki_trash
Summary: They are very very gay and in love.Basically just a cute lil celeshina fit, narrated my Celeste.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fics I wrote after spinning a wheel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000767
Kudos: 8





	Tastes Sweet

"Tia!! Where'd you put the sugar??" I sigh. "Hina darling I don't use the sugar. Where did you put it?" I Celestia Ludenberg wouldn't be caught dead buy anyone eating or drinking something with sugar in it. "But Tiaaaa you made those cupcakes with me last week and you were the one who put away the sugar!" Aoi yells from the kitchen. I pick Cheri off my lap and place him on the floor. "You must wait for me to come back to have head scratches." I order. I walk into the kitchen and see china teetering on a chair. I run over, and as soon as I get there the chair gives out, and hint falls into my arms screaming. She reopens her eyes and stops screaming."Hi?" She giggles "Hmph. You are oh so lucky that I love you Hina or I would've let you fall." I say setting her down on the counter. "Hmph how rude!" She pouts and looks away. "Don't be like that my queen~." I softly grab her chin to make her look at me. Her ocean eyes are glittering, and her cheeks are dusted pink. I push a strand of chocolatey hair. "You know I love you right?" Hina says softly, as she cups my cheek. Now, its my turn to turn pink. She chuckles at my expression and I glare at her, making her laugh even more. Suddenly, she stops laughing and we gradually get closer to each other. I close the gap and _god_ this is another reason I love her. She always tastes like honey and whatever tea she had that morning. Its weird, because no matter what she's had to eat, the taste of tea and honey always comes through. Her lips are so soft, and it makes me never want to stop kissing her. Her hands move to around my neck, and my hands go to her waist. When we finally break apart for air, I realize something.  
  
  
This girl is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, no ifs ands or buts.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that brings us up to now, as Im nervously waiting for this big doors to open at the other end of the aisle.  
  
Im wearing a black womans suit, withdraw purple heels. My drills are gone, they aren't needed in this special moment. I look out to the people in the pews in front of me. My mother, class 78 minus Taka, Mondo, and Hifumi, class 77, and of course, aoi's betfriend Kaede Akamatsu and her girlfriend Tsumugi. Makoto is crying into Byakuya's shoulder, and He makes eye contact with me and gives me a small nod as if to say "You can do this Celeste." Then grabs his boyfriends hand. Said boyfriend looks quite surprised at this and he looks back up at byakuya, green eyes shining. My eyes drift across the room to all the other couples. Toko and Sonia, Mukuro and Kyoko, there are so many I can't even count. Well, I was about to, when the doors open and I snap my head to look at the beautiful girl in front of me. Hina is wearing a deep blue dress, with a train so long, someone could trip over it. Her sparkly dress reminds me of the night sky, and her hair is up in a bun, with a black gem encrusted crown. Her face is partially covered by a veil. When she comes up to me, I smile with tears in my eyes. Our flower girl comes up, tossing sky blue petals around the aisle.   
"I love you so much, I can't believe this is actually happening." Hina whispers, smiling. "Shhh~ lets say our vows, but, I love you too." My ruby red meets her deep blue. The ring bearer comes out of nowhere, and It makes me wonder how long I have been staring at Hina. After the ceremony and the food, Its time for us to dance. "Shall we dance Madame Yasuhiro?" I bow and ask. She giggles. "Why yes, yes I will." Hina takes my hand, and we dance. This feeling, its so amazing. It even tops the feeling of when I asked Aoi to the HPA dance, or when we became girlfriends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a little while, its time to leave. Hina throws her bouquet, and Sonia catches it and yells "TOKO YOU BETTER BUY ME A RING!"  
Toko squeals and blushes at her girlfriends antics. How adorable they are. Everyone waves as we get into the car, and drive off into the sunset. After a little while of silence, I break it. "I love you, my darling wife."   
  
"I love you too Tia."  
  
  
  



End file.
